Freezing Heat
by RemainSilent1
Summary: SEQUEL/CONTINUATION OF 'OUT OF THE FROZEN ALLEY'. Malik is kidnapped by a stranger for unknown reasons. How can he survive the torture, the pain, and the emotional distress? AU, YMxM, M/M, YAOI, RAPE, ANAL, TORTURE
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to Out of the Frozen Alley. MalikxMariku, read Out of the Frozen Alley for a better understanding of this fic. Actually, this chapter will make no sense until you read the first part. Originally the first story was intended to be a one-shot, but because of multiple requests I started writing this one.

This chapter is fairly short, but I'm just trying to show the after-rape shock. The plot should start coming out within the next chapter, which I'll hopefully have out rather quickly.

Warnings: rape, yaoi, mature content

* * *

Tan and nimble fingers stroked the shaking body of a small Egyptian. His face was ruddy, cheeks covered in drying tears. The boy dry-heaved every time the fingers stroked his back, his hair, any part of his body. He just wanted to leave the terror of his nightmare, and return to the life that he knew before, the life he was experiencing less than three hours ago. But no, that voice. That voice, that touch, that smell, it haunted his senses, never disappearing.

"Shh little Malik. No use crying anymore, you are mine. Mine, mine mine." The voice droned on in a hypnotic fashion.

Malik closed his eyes tightly, trying to prevent a fresh downfall of tears to spoil his cheeks. It was painful, it was painful to hear, to feel, and it was even more painful to move. His entire body ached terribly in pain, and a mixture of blood and semen was trickling out of his abused entrance. He had tried twisting out of Mariku's grasp, but the older Egyptian had made sure to bind the smaller one, so there was no chance of his escape.

Malik pulled at his binds in futile attempt. His mind wandered, worried and upset. Why wasn't this Mariku person going to let him go? What would Isis and Rishid do when they discovered that he was gone? What was going to happen to him?

Before Malik could think anymore, the weight on the other side of the bed lifted, and a thick comforter was laid over his naked body.

"I'll be back my Malik-Tenshi." Mariku's voice purred in Malik's ear. Malik refused to look to the source of the voice, and vaguely noticed that Mariku had left the bedroom. A door quickly slammed shut somewhere in the apartment, accompanied with the sounds of locks being turned. Malik glanced up, and looked around. His body screamed in anguish as he pulled himself into a sitting position, his wrists bound awkwardly behind his back. Every movement he made burned like fire in his blood. It was so painful, everything, so incredibly painful.

Malik did not like the pain, it reminded him far too much of his past. The past that had scarred Malik so terribly. Was this the young teen's punishment for killing his mother? No... That couldn't be it. Isis told him that that death in childbirth was natural. She even got Rishid to stop saying that it was Malik's fault. But then why? Why was this happening to him. What did he ever do wrong? He was a normal seventeen year old. Maybe he did disobey Isis about traveling through this part of town, and maybe it was his fault that his cell was taken away. But... He was seventeen years old, and it was normal for teens to disobey authority figures. And disobeying Isis like that was probably the worst thing he had ever done... And the gods were punishing him for that?

The pain in Malik's backside became too overwhelming to handle, so he laid back upon the soiled bed. His thoughts were growing wild. He kept trying to assure himself that this was not his fault in any way. But he knew, somewhere, at some point, he must have done something wrong to deserve this type of punishment. His violet eyes flickered open, deciding to look around the small room one more time, in hope to find something that could help him escape.

The walls of the room were a dirty off white color, with pieces of the paint peeling off in the far corners of the room. There was one window, which allowed a small flicker of light to enter the room. The window was placed at an oddly high height, a height that would be nearly impossible for Malik to access, especially in his current physical state. The rest of the room consisted of a small wooden dresser, and the bed that Malik was currently laying upon.

It was pointless for Malik to even think of escaping at this point. He was pretty sure that his captor wasn't going to let him go, or at least hold him for ransom. But he wanted to leave. He was desperate to leave this place that created and creating his worse nightmare.

"Ughh!" Malik moaned as he twisted awkwardly on his back, the pain shooting up from his arse all the way to his neck. Strands of golden hair fell into his face, giving Malik the look of utter helplessness. "I-I hate this" he choked out, a fresh waterfall of tears descending upon his face. "I want to go home!" he silently screamed, his voice unable to produce much more than a whisper.

Unbeknown to the whimpering Egyptian, Mariku had been watching Malik ever since his departure'.

"Lovely" Mariku smirked to himself. "So. Beautiful. He grew up more wonderfully than I could have ever imagined."

Mariku frowned when he noticed that he forgotten to pick up his blade that he had thrown carelessly to the floor during their wild escapade. Grumbling, Mariku returned to the room, grinning at the small Egyptian.

Malik's eyes widened as he watched, the now fully-clothed, Mariku re-enter the bedroom, growing closer, so much closer to his trembling body.

"N-no!" Malik shook as Mariku bent down next to him. Thoughts of rape and more pain swept through his mind, blocking all of his rational thoughts. But Mariku just stood back up from next to the bed, twirling the blade within his fingers. Malik looked at the wicked blade and the emotion of hate filled his mind.

"Let me go you fucking pervert!" Malik screamed hoarsely, sitting back up on the bed, trying to appear as menacing as the bound teen could possibly appear. He growled, showing off his clenched teeth, that gave the appearance that he could bite Mariku's limbs off at any moment. Beads of sweat gathered at the rim of his forehead, the tension and hatred showing physically on Malik's body.

Mariku's eyes reviewed the teen as he quirked an eyebrow. "And I thought you had given up" he leered, a simple sneer growing on the tan man's face. "This means we get to have more fun with my little friend here tonight." Mariku flipped the blade in front of Malik's determined face, showing him his 'friend' again.

Malik wavered slightly, disturbed by the sight of the blade. The older Egyptian frowned at Malik's lack of verbal response.

"Well?!" Mariku yelled, wrapping his fingers around the boy's slender throat, "What do you have to say about that now?!"

Malik choked, gasping for breath as the fingers wound around his neck more tightly, bruising the tan flesh. Shaking his head vigorously, as to give an answer and to escape the grasp. As soon as the fingers loosened, Malik latched his teeth on the offending hand.

Mariku drew in a deep breath, smirking at the teen whose mouth was drawing blood from his hand. "Mmm" He breathed, and rather than being turned off by the pain, emotions of pleasure stimulated his groin.

"You want to do this again so soon?" Mariku licked his lips staring at the naked teen.

Malik's breath hitched as he slowly removed his mouth from the bleeding flesh. He quivered slightly, and looked away from his captor. Mariku just grinned and pet the golden hair on the teen's head.

"So beautiful. So very beautiful. And all mine.. mine, mine mine." Mariku purred hypnotically.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" Malik choked out, fighting tears from falling.

Mariku just grinned at this statement and let his hand slide off Malik's head. "You belong to me Malik. You always have and always will." He cupped the young teen's chin in his hand and pulled Malik's face to meet his own. "Get used to it Malik, because this is your life now. Don't fight it. Love it. Lust for it. Lose your senses, and listen only to my voice, because I am your master, your savior, your god."

"No!" Malik screamed, pulling his face away. "You don't own me! You can never own me! You are a monster, a freak! I will never think of you as anymore than that!"

"Wrong answer" Mariku sneered, slapping the face of the teen, bruising the flesh on contact. Mariku flipped out his knife and pushed Malik down on the bed and began carving characters into his chest, ignoring Malik's desperate screams and pleas for him to stop. Tears flowed down Malik's cheeks, falling down to his chest and stinging the open wounds.

"Stop thrashing!" Mariku growled, holding the teen down by his neck. "The more you struggle the worse this is going to be!" The older Egyptian's hands and arms were drenched in the younger's blood, gleaming in the little bit of light that was shining from the window. The pain was intense for Malik. The combination of the pain from earlier, and now this, pushed Malik over the edge. With one final scream, his head fell backwards and he passed out into an unrestful unconciousness.

* * *

Okay if you noticed the subtle clues, there is a plot to this. This plot can go many ways at this moment, so what do you think? I've got an idea for Bakura/Ryou coming into this, even a couple ideas with Pegasus, and Rishid. (I will not throw in a Yami/Yugi pair especially if it is puzzleshipping, unless I am killing them off ^^). And yes, Mariku's emotions are supposed to be all over the wall. I love psychology and I like messing with the way people act (try to guess what disorder he has! And try to guess Malik's later on~)

Please, please review. You don't need an account to review!! Although it would be nice if you did have one so I could respond to you. The more reviews I get, the quicker I can send out these stories. When there is a lack of interest from all of you who read this, I have no desire to continue writing.

And many thanks to those who reviewed the first part to this story. I truly appreciate it! Here's a waffle # and an upside down icecream cone for you ^

Until Next time, RemainSilent1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Freezing Heat

Contains Mature content, M/M, rape, etc. If this bothers you, this fic is not for you.

I don't own YGO, and if I did, Yami would be a bondage slave.

Please review!

* * *

Humming to himself, Mariku played with the unconscious body that was sprawled out underneath him. He was straddling the waist of the teen, watching the blood flow out of the deep cuts that Mariku had carved into Malik's chest. His violet orbs were transfixed on the thick crimson liquid that pooled into the small crevice of Malik's belly, and poured over the edges of his stomach onto the already soiled sheets. The desire to kiss, nip, touch, this body was overwhelming to Mariku's senses. The feeling he had burned deep within his body, it was as if the young boy was his lungs, and no matter what he did, Mariku could not get enough of the oxygen Malik provided him.

Burying his face against Malik's chest, Mariku allowed the blood to cover his bronze skin, his pink tongue poking out of his lips, lapping up the blood that covered them. It was delicious, more delicious than he could ever have imagined. Did he truly wait this long to have such a perfect treat, one that made him hotter than the noon sun in Egypt? But it was necessary. The wait that is. It would have never worked out if he didn't wait.

Mariku gazed upon Malik's face which was contorted in pain, despite the fact he was unconscious to it all. Cupping his chin with his left hand, Mariku dipped down and planted a chaste kiss upon the teen's lips, lingering upon the rosy skin, enjoying the softness.

"All mine" Mariku thought to himself, "No one can take this away from me. My payment is perfect." Smiling, Mariku lifted his lips off of Malik's and licked his lips, the feeling of the other's still lingering on the older Egyptian's lips, sparking and popping fireworks heating the flesh.

As he sat up, Mariku frowned at the amount of blood that had spilled out of the unconscious teen. Sighing, he lifted his body off the bed and picked up Malik, holding the teen bridal style against his chest. The older Egyptian carried him out of the dingy bedroom, and into a small, green tiled bathroom, across the way. He bent down next to the standard style bathtub, and turned the faucet on. As soon as the tub was filled with steaming water, Mariku swiftly dropped the unconscious body into the liquid pool. In a matter of seconds the water turned a shade of pink, as the blood and water mixed together. The blonde Egyptian wiped the blood from Malik's wounds, Mariku' fingers playing the characters he had carved onto the young teens chest.

"Mine, mine, mine" Mariku spoke in a possessive growl. He liked the way those words felt upon his tongue. It was addicting, like the young teen himself. Mariku was sure that Malik was a drug, a wonderful, addictive drug. He felt so good before. That tight virgin hole, it felt wonderful, more wonderful than Mariku could have ever imagined. Mariku's cock throbbed, aching for more attention. Would it be wrong to take the teen again, while he was unconscious? Mariku groaned. He needed to treat Malik's wounds first. And plus it would be more fun to watch him squirm underneath him, to listen to him beg for release, to beg for Mariku's dick to pound into him harder, and faster. They had so much time to have fun, and there was so much that they could do. Mariku licked his lips at the thought. His sadistic lust clouded his senses for a moment before he remembered the task at hand. He continued to wash the teen with one hand, his other rubbing his awakening arousal.

~/oo\~

Blinking his eyes, Malik awoke hazily, barely understanding what was going on. He could vaguely recall being in pain. Pain caused by another man, who looked frighteningly similar to himself. Rape... The memory of the rape quickly flooded into Malik's mind, making him shudder in pain from the recollection. And then, the blade, the sharp metal cutting into his chest. The memories were overwhelming, and Malik quickly shut his eyes, trying to escape them for that moment.

"Yeah, sure. You can bring him over later." Spoke the muffled voice of Malik's captor. The teens eyes popped open, registering that his surroundings had changed. Mariku spoke up again, even louder this time, as if he was getting annoyed with someone else. "Yes, I have the damn equipment for that! Don't fucking worry, I'll show you it all when you get here!" Mariku paused, and Malik realized that Mariku was talking to someone on the phone due to the fact he couldn't hear the other person's response. "Yes.... Yes... I'll see you here in a bit. Stay away from the main street.... Yeah the other entrance... Yeah, bye."

Malik looked around confused. What the hell was his captor talking about, or to whom? His curiosity about the older Egyptian disappeared for a moment as he took in his new surroundings. The young teen was in a dimly lit room, but he couldn't see much because thick iron bars blocked his vision. He was laying on a queen sized bed, which was surrounded by a wall of bars. He was trapped, in a cage, in another dingy room, in the apartment of his captor, another constant reminder that he was a prisoner, and a victim to a crazy pervert. Luckily the older Egyptian was no where to be seen, but that didn't raise Malik's spirits much. The man was still there, he heard his voice, he heard his movements that were so close.

Malik sat up and hugged his body (the bindings from his wrists had disappeared). The pain in his backside was still there, but it felt much more numb than before. Thick white bandages were also wound around his chest, covering the wounds that Mariku had inflicted on the teen before. Everything was numb. His limbs, his chest, his neck, his arse, even his mind. Malik vaguely wondered if he was drugged, or if his body was trying to shut out the pain.

What was he supposed to do? The teen desired to yell and scream at his captor, but he also wanted to remain silent and not attract any attention from the pervert who took used Malik's body for his own selfish pleasure. But Malik wasn't done fighting. He was no where near from it. He wanted answers, he wanted to be let free, he wanted justice for the crimes committed against him.

Fiery hate flooded from Malik's mind to his body, his limbs tensing up as the fury touched them. "LET ME GO!" He shrieked, banging his hands against the metal bars of his cage, "LET ME GO YOU SICK FUCK!" Malik paused, waiting to hear if his captor was paying attention. His heart pounded as he heard the door to the room creak open, revealing not only his captor, but another menacing creature. Malik stared at the newcomer, not expecting anyone but the Egyptian to show up. Wild platinum hair covered the man's head, sticking out in all directions. But it wasn't the hair that got the young teen's attention, it was the crimson eyes, sparkling like blood, that stared back at him, full of malice and miscontent.

"Well hello there pet" the man sneered, taking a few swift steps towards Malik, until they were only inches apart. "I see that Mariku hasn't broken you yet."

"I'm not here to break him Bakura." Mariku responded icily. "I'm not desiring a wanton and lifeless human like your last pet."

"That's why I got a new one." Bakura snickered turning around to look towards Mariku. "Be a dear and pull him in here Mariku."

Mariku rolled his eyes and grabbed the arm of a whimpering teen, soft white hair covering his entire face. "I brought a friend for you to play with Malik" the Egyptian grinned, showing off his glistening canines.

"It will be a good training exercise" Bakura added as he watched Mariku pull the white haired teen towards the silver haired felon. The white haired teen was pulled into the arms of Bakura, as Mariku unlocked the door to Malik's 'cage'.

Malik lunged at Mariku, clawing at biting at the older man. But Malik's attempts were in vain, because he was quickly pushed back into the bed and the white haired teen was thrown in on top of him, falling onto Malik's severely bruised and injured body. Malik screamed in anguish, closing his eyes in an attempt to shut out the pain that coursed through his thin body. A trembling hand covered his mouth, muffling Malik's cries and screams.

"P-please stop." a voice whispered into his ear, stuttering slightly. "I d-don't want to be punished anymore."

Malik clenched his teeth and opened his eyes slightly, looking into the face of the other teen. Frightened, chocolate brown eyes stared back at him, tears threatening to spill down his pale cheeks.

A clapping noise was heard from across the room. Malik glanced up to see his captor smirking at the silver-haired demon.

"I think that Ryou will be a good influence on your little toy Mariku" Bakura chuckled, pulling the bronzed man out of the room.

As the door was slammed shut, Malik looked back at the teen whose hand still rested on his mouth. The frightened brown eyes gazed over the tan body that was presented in front of him.

"I-I'm Ryou." the boy stuttered as his hand left Malik's mouth, and grazed down to the bandages that covered his chest. The tan teen just stared as the pale hands touched his chest. The hands pulled away, and the pale, white haired teen retreated to a corner of the bed, as if apologizing for his actions.

Malik looked away, and dropped his head, allowing the golden hair to fall into his face. "I'm Malik"

* * *

So the plot is actually starting to come along. I'm really trying to work on the psychology of these characters, but its pretty difficult. Any guesses yet what disorder Mariku has? Actually it is at least two, but the second is only a bit more minor. Actually it doesn't really matter what he has I suppose, but you can tell he is a little nuts, and over-possessive. And there is more to the kidnapping than what meets the eye!

So how is the introduction of Bakura? I was having a hard time just working with Malik and Mariku, so I needed the help of the silver haired fiend to help move the plot along. There may be some minor angst-shipping and thiefshipping in the future, but I haven't decided yet. But another yaoi is in order soon, so stay tuned for the next chapter or two for another fun rape scene (or is it rape if it is willing? Well, will it be willing is another question)

Thank you again to all the reviews, I believe I responded to everyone who reviewed, but if I didn't I apologize and I offer you the image of Malik in a school girl's uniform being chased around by two yamis (guess which ones ^^).

But until next time,

Remain Silent1

Remember to review, a review a day keeps the doctor away. And it actually makes this story go much faster. I'm on break for a month now from school, so I have plenty of time to write, but I need to be motivated, or else it might take me like a month to update (I will keep chapters hostage on my computer!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Freezing Heat.

Malik has been kidnaped, and is trying to survive in the hands of his captor.

Mariku (Yami Marik) X Malik (Hikari Marik)

Rated M for rape and such

R&R

* * *

Malik sat silently, concentrating on each breath of air he inhaled and exhaled out of his body. Minutes ticked by before either of the teens spoke to one another. But how could they speak to one another? There was already a mutual understanding that both the teens were in a situation that they greatly desired to be out of. Both were abused, lost, and confused. What words could describe the emotions that were running quickly through them, emotions that were so familiar and unfamiliar to them at the same time.

The pale teen called Ryou was curled up. His knees were tucked in close to his chest, and his head rested upon the bend, white hair cascading past his calves. He was dressed in a simple beige sweater, that was ripped and soiled in many places, and a thin pair of faded blue jeans.

"Malik." the pale teen finally spoke in a muffled voice, his face still hidden in his knees. Malik glanced up at the other teen, his eyes covered by blonde strands of hair.

"Y-yes?" Malik stuttered, as he clenched his arms around his chest, hissing at the pain it caused.

"I... I..." Ryou mumbled, his voice filled with anguish and anxiety. "I can't believed he marked you as his already..."

"Marked me?" Malik fingered the bandages on his chest. Fear and anger invaded his senses, pooling from the tip of his head and pouring down into his limbs, burning like boiling water. "That fucktard doesn't own me..." Malik shuddered, his voice a low growl, "I will never ever be his."

"But.." Ryou mumbled, as he uncurled from his fetal position. "Y-you can't fight it. He's your master now. It's better not to fight." Ryou shook his head, his hair matting at his forehead, where a thin layer of sweat had appeared.

"How can I not fight this?!" Malik practically screamed, ripping the bandages away from his chest, pulling open the wounds. Crimson colored blood flowed from his chest, staining his just cleaned body. The coppery smell of the fluid filled the air like a thick cloud of perfume.

Malik whimpered at the pain, but his body concentrated on his anger and frustration rather than the pain that was caused by the removal of the bandages. "He took my virginity, he raped me!" Tears filled the Egyptian's lilac colored eyes, sparkling as the fell down his cheek.

"No.. No..." Malik shook and whimpered, his head beginning to grow hazy from the loss of blood. His mind was felt as if he was traveling through thick cotton blankets and wool coats, impairing his vision, and obstructing his thoughts. "He can't touch me anymore, no more touch!" The tan teen was growing more hysterical with every passing second.

"Isis! Rishid!" He called out for his sister and brother in growing desperation and hysteria. "No! No! No!"

The sight of Malik's hysteria did not frighten the other teen who shared his cage. Ryou carefully crawled over to the tan teen and placed one hand on his shoulder rubbing it while using his other hand to pick up the bandages from the ground.

"Don't touch me!" Malik screamed, weakly slapping Ryou across the face. A light pink handprint rose on the pale teen's cheek, stinging lightly. But Ryou ignored the pain, he was used to so much worse. He returned to rubbing Malik's shoulders, and whispering nonsensical words in his ears in an attempt to calm the other down.

Slowly, Malik slumped over, and rested his head upon Ryou's shoulder, the pure image of defeat. Ryou, laid Malik back so that he could re-wind the bandages around the Egyptian's chest.

Soon, the pale teen's hands and arms were sticky with blood, but he had managed to stop the bleeding from the tan one's chest. Malik looked at Ryou with a wanton expression upon his face, his lips parted and his eyes half open. "Why?" he whispered, tears running down his eyes, "why me?"

Ryou shook his head and pushed the hair out of Malik's eyes. "I don't know." he finally answered with a sigh. Malik whined at his answer, and pulled off of Ryou's body and laying upon the bed. He stared at the iron bars, vaguely wishing he had some sort of heat vision to melt away the metal and escape from this nightmare.

If only it was a night terror, Malik wished. If only it was something that he would wake up from. The bruises would fade, the pain would subside, his virginity re-intact. He wouldn't be in this hell hole, it would just be a memory, a memory that would fade in time. And if it didn't? Therapy would help. Therapy always helped a bit, at least medicine did. But then he would be with his siblings again. When he woke up, he would lie in his bed and take comfort in the scent of Isis's laundry detergent, which always had a hint of lavender and peppermint to it. Peppermint for the holiday. Despite the fact that they were Muslim, Isis and Rishid thought it fun to celebrate the Christmas holiday for some odd reason. But Malik never complained, he enjoyed the day of getting extra presents. It was even better than Eid, despite Christmas was some holiday about the birth of a god. Or was it the death? Malik could never remember, he honestly didn't care, he could always just ask Isis, or Rishid. Rishid seemed really excited about it this year, for some odd reason. That man usually just drank away his problems, or grumble about every little thing... But lately he had been pleasant, perhaps Isis had drugged him or something... Isis...

The beautiful daydream that Malik created, evaporated from his mind as the iron bars became clear in his hazy vision. "Isis" he spoke aloud. What was his sister doing now. He should have been home at least 5 or so hours ago. Depending on how long he had been here. Malik lifted his hand towards the bars of his prison, brushing against the freezing metal.

"They are real..." Ryou broke the silence that had been created when Malik left in his daydream. "I don't think that they can break either, they are quite heavy and solid."

Ryou's eyes drooped as he looked around, before the chocolate orbs settled on Malik's back.

"What did you m-mean before, that h-he marked me?" Malik asked in an hushed voice, his head still facing the iron bars.

"I meant what I said. He possesses you now." Ryou replied in an emotionless voice, as if trying to avoid saying anything else.

Malik blinked in confusion, "But... what d-does that mean? How... do you know?"

Ryou sniffed slightly, and rubbed his eyes. "Bakura... that man from earlier... explained it to me, when... when" emotion returned to Ryou's voice along with salty tears to his eyes, "When he did it to me."

~/oWo\~¥ ~/oWo\~ _Flashback_~/oWo\~¥ ~/oWo\~

Ryou was laying upon a medical table, naked from the waist up. His hands were tied to the sides of the table with a thin, but strong, metal chain. The pale teen's feet were facing a similar predicament to his hands.

A cackle was heard from behind Ryou's head, echoing throughout the tiny damp space, where the medical table stood.

Ryou shook and trembled, pulling against the chains in a futile effort to become free. "P-please, please Master. I've been good, I've b-been so very good. You told me. P-please don't punish me anymore!" Ryou sobbed, tears flowing down his pale face, staining his cheeks.

Ryou's 'master', Bakura, just smirked at the pale teen's spectacle. He strode over to Ryou's side, brandishing an alarming looking knife.

"This is a kīla." Bakura commented, sliding his finger against the bronzed metal. Ryou's eyes grew wide at the sight of the blade, in fear and in a form of twisted awe. "Generally these were used for more ritualistic and spiritual purposes by shamans and magicians. But", Bakura grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, "today this kīla will be used in... I guess a ritual like practice."

Bakura jumped up onto the table and straddled Ryou's waist. "We need to do this to all of our pets." he spoke informatively, "so you aren't being punished Ryou. If you were being punished I wouldn't have placed pain killers into your meal earlier." The silver-haired demon tapped Ryou's chest, "hopefully the numbing has started to kick in by now..."

With a wicked grin, Bakura bent over and began cutting into Ryou's chest with the bronze kīla. "First I need to write my name in hieroglyphs. I finally get to show that you belong to me. This is much more effective than just your father's word" he explained as he began marking the flesh with different characters.

Ryou winced and closed his eyes tightly. Thankfully he did not feel much, except for stinging sensation from the blade.

Bakura finished writing his name, and grabbed a towel from his back pocket to wipe away the blood from his knife, and from the pale teen's chest. Chucking the towel to the other side of the room, the silver-haired man went back to carving more hieroglyphs into Ryou's chest.

"These here are just to make sure that just in case you ever escape, which I know will never happen (but its required), that you will be returned to the proper authorities, and then back to me."

Stopping for a moment, Bakura admired his work before continuing. "These here are to show that you belong to me. This is the only part of this that is ritualistic. Its an ancient Egyptian phrase that denotes you as a slave, as my slave. And then I finally finish up with your name. Luckily I like your name Ryou, or else I would a new name on here."

Licking his lips, Bakura sat up from Ryou's chest, and pet the trembling face of his victim. A small chuckle came from his throat, growing louder and louder. "You've been a pretty good boy today Ryou. Good thing I didn't have to punish you during this. But I know you love those punishments... Tonight I think we will have lots of fun." the silver-haired man gripped tightly onto Ryou's thick locks of white hair, and pulled his face close till their nose were touching. He kissed the teen's lips before whispering, "Lots of good old fashioned fun"

~/oWo\~¥ ~/oWo\~ _End Flashback_~/oWo\~¥ ~/oWo\~

"After that." Ryou sighed softly, "I gave up all hope of escaping. As soon as those character's were on my chest, I knew. I knew that I belonged to him. I don't talk back anymore, I don't fight. What's the point? It just results in pain, and I like when master is happy. Master is always nicer when he is happy. Loving master is so much easier. Well..." Ryou paused, "I'm learning to love him. But according to him I'm still like a puppy, I still need training and a leash and collar to make sure I don't leave. But its not like I can leave. If I left, I'm still tagged, I'm nothing without him. I couldn't live... without him."

Malik glared at Ryou in a mixture of disgust and sadness. His hands clenched the comforter that lay beneath him, and his brow was furrowed in anger.

"What the fucking hell do you mean that you can't live without him?!" Malik practically screamed into Ryou's ear. "I'm no fucking wimp. I refuse to let a stupid marking on my chest say that that pervert owns me! I am my own person. I am Malik Ishtar... That fucker can never take that away from me!"

Ryou shook his head sadly. "You think you are in pain now? It gets worse. Just wait. Just wait until you feel like your body has been split in two, and your mind cannot even remember how to breathe. You will know then..."

Ryou uncharacteristically scowled at Malik. "Even if you escape, where do you think you will go? You are a marked man now... And then when you go back to Master's friend, he will either kill you or make your life a living hell. Do you know how much the human mind and body can handle?! It doesn't take much for it all to go away. So give up now while you have a bit of sanity left in you."

Ryou looked again at Malik before bursting into tears. He curled back up into a fetal position, and rocked back and forth.

"Forget, forget." The pale teen chanted to himself, "I don't want to remember. Master is everything, master is my everything, my life, my breath."

~/oWo\~¥ ~/oWo\~ ~/oWo\~¥ ~/oWo\~

After Ryou's rant, Malik had fallen asleep, sleep being the only thing that was helping his mind cope with the situation. As he slept, Bakura had taken the half-hysterical Ryou away, to wherever they were living, much to Malik's delight. He did not want to see the results of torture, and the future image of what he might become.

The young Egyptian's mind was torn. He didn't know what to think anymore. Isis always told him not to be stressed, or he might relapse into what he was. So his mind slept, trying to solve these problems in his unconscious state of mind. It was not the most effective way to deal with problems, but for now, it was much easier.

A rough grip shaking his shoulder finally awoke the tan teen. Malik lazily opened his eyes, half-expecting Rishid to be there waking him up for school. But instead of the face of the familiar, frowning brother, Malik was greeted with the wickedly grinning face of his captor.

"No..." Malik breathed, his mind and body slowly waking up, "D-don't touch me..."

But the older Egyptian ignored the younger one's pleas, and pulled the teen out of the cage, and scooped Malik into Mariku's muscular arms.

Mariku held onto Malik tightly as he carried him from the dismal bedroom, into a brighter dining area. The sun shone brightly through the dusty windows that lined the corner of the ceiling and wall, lighting up the room in an almost 'cheery' fashion.

Malik was deposited on the dirty tile floor, and a tight collar was fastened around his neck with a chain that locked it to the leg of the kitchen table. A bowl of dog food was placed on the floor, along with a bowl filled with water.

"Eat up pet" Mariku grinned, pushing Malik's face into the bowl of dog food, "I know you must be hungry."

Malik choked and sputtered, pulling away from the floor. But he was unable to go very far, the collar and chain wouldn't allow it.

"No way in hell!" Malik screamed, his mind still hazed from sleep. Malik knocked over the bowl of food and water dish onto the grime covered floor.

Mariku grabbed Malik tightly by the waist, and began smacking his arse with brute force. Malik screamed at Mariku to stop because of the pain and humiliation of being treated like a dog/child. After the seventh or so blow to Malik's stinging ass, Mariku grinned wickedly and stopped, letting Malik crumple to the floor.

"That was your breakfast kitten. Since you so rudely turned it away, thats all there is to eat for today and tomorrow."

Malik stared at the food on the floor dismally. There was no way that Malik would demote himself so low that he would eat dog food. But, he thought, as his stomach grumbled, how would he survive? He felt so humiliated, so embarrassed by the situation. Malik was no pet, he was nobodies fuck toy. But what could he do... What was there to do? How could he fight this man, this pervert, this pedophile?! Glancing back at the dog food, Malik growled. He could last a day or two without food. This was no worse than the time Isis went out of town and Rishid forgot to buy food to feed him. This, Malik could do... He could fight this... He wouldn't be broken, he would break the man who called himself Mariku.

I finished another chapter! And this one is actually longer than the others. I'm starting to run out of ideas, and yet I have a basic thought

* * *

of where I want this story to go. Sorry to those who wanted to see more Malik torture, but I promise next chapter will be full of it. I just thought it would be too soon to actually hurt Malik again. You can only do so much to someone before they go insane or die... But anyway, it will be bronzeshipping (YMxM) next chapter, and if you want it, I will throw in theifshipping (YBxM) or angstshipping (RBxM), or even conspireshipping (YMxMxYBxRB) or any combination of them. Just ask!

Yes, yes... Malik has a mental disorder. Surprise surprise. Actually, its going to play into how Malik 'breaks', because he has some form of manic-depression/bi-polar disorder. Probably PTSD too... We'll see

And I have gotten many reviews so far for this fic, so I thank you all so very much. Really, it helps me write so much faster, and brings new ideas to my mind if I know people are actually enjoying this fic.

On another side note, I have gotten a few reviews about either this reminding people of the story "Stalker" or asking me to read it. I have read Stalker multiple times. Actually Cliscia/Yao-Ling (on DeviantArt) is one of my favorite writers/artists, she is a god. I am not making this into a stalker thing, please understand that. I have a totally different base story, and followup idea in my mind. The thing with psychological disorders is just what I enjoy, and I suppose Cliscia enjoys too. I'm planning to major in psychology, so it helps me learn about the different disorders and the effects of them.

I have some art I did draw for this, and for ygo in general. If you want to know my dA name, just ask, and I'll provide you the url. But until next time, please read and review. Here's a cookie O for everyone who reviewed and reviews, its a sugar cookie, it yummy.

RemainSilent1


End file.
